Peaceful Days
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Vanyel and Tylendel enjoy a simple, peaceful afternoon.


**_Last time I checked Vanyel&Tylendel belonged to Mercedes Lackey. _****_I can check again if you like but I seriously doubt I'll ever own them!_**

**_Peaceful Days- Tylendel's POV_**

He watched as Vanyel carefully tuned his gittern with expert fingers and smiled. He loved lazy days like this, days when the sun was shining brightly and the air was crisp.

A sweet tune filled the air as Van strummed the cords of his instrument. He hummed along tunelessly to the melody, still watching Van's hand float across the strings gracefully.

"Hey Van…" He started. "Can you play Shadow Lover?"

Vanyel nodded absently and re-positioned his fingers on the gittern. Slowly the music spread through the air.

"_Shadow-Lover, never seen by day,_

_Only deep in dreams do you appear_

_Wisdom tells me I should turn away,_

_Love of mist and shadows, all unclear-_

_Nothing can I hold of you but thought_

_Shadow-Lover mist and twilight wrought."_

The words were quiet and sad but there was a certain joy to them. He closed his eyes and let the words wash over him.

"_Shadow-Lover, comfort me in pain,_

_Love, although I never see your face,_

_All who'd have me fear you speak in vain-_

_Never would I shrink from your embrace_

_Shadow-Lover gentle is your hand_

_Never could another understand."_

Suddenly the music stopped. He looked over at Van only to find him fast asleep. He smiled softly and brushed the hair out of his Lover's eyes.

"_Shadow-Lover, soothe me when I mourn_

_Mourn for all who left me here alone,_

_When my grief is too much to be borne,_

_When my burdens crushing-great have grown_

_Shadow-Lover, I cannot forget-_

_Help me bear the burdens I have yet."_

He sang in a low voice, not nearly as harmonious as when Van sang it. He struggled to get his voice in tune with little success.

"_Shadow-Lover, you alone can know_

_How I long to reach a point of peace_

_How I fade with weariness and woe_

_How I long for you to bring release,_

_Shadow-Lover, court me in my dreams_

_Bring the peace that suffering redeems."_

He gave up trying to sound good and simply sang. It sounded very rough and unpolished. Never the less he thought it sounded alright.

"_Shadow-Lover, from the shadows made,_

_Lead me into shadows once again,_

_Where you lead I cannot be afraid,_

_For with you I shall come home again-_

_In your arms I shall not fear the night,_

_Shadow-Lover, lead me into light."_

A slow applause greeted his ears. He searched in vain for his hidden admirer. Savil stepped out from behind the trees, still clapping. He stood up and gave her a mock bow.

"Did you need something, teacher-love?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite prodigy?" She asked. He grinned at her and laid his head in Van's lap. He gestured above himself.

"Just try not to wake him up." He said quietly. She nodded and sat down on the ground, grumbling about her old bones all the while. He chuckled tacitly and she glared at him.

"Just wait until you're this old." She snapped at him, he only laughed harder. Van stirred a bit and he looked up.

"When'd I fall 'sleep?" Van asked, voice slurred by sleep. He made an estimation in his head.

"About 2-3 candlemarks ago." He said. Van gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"Sorry." Van said. He shook his head.

"You didn't miss much anyways." He said pointing at Savil. Van looked over to where he was pointing.

"Aunt Savil." He said, surprise coloring his tone. "Did you need to talk to us?"

"I only came to visit but it seems you're busy." She said, winking at her student. "Anyways, don't let an old cynic like me disturb you."

She struggled to get up and Tylendel held his hand out to her. She accepted it with a grateful smile and pulled herself up. Savil dusted herself off and walked towards the forest.

"Don't forget to eat, you two." She called over her shoulder and walked out of sight. Van smiled and leaned back into a tree.

"I like days like this, they're so peaceful."Van said. Tylendel nodded in agreement and sighed contently.

* * *

**AN:** I wrote this for my mom as a present. Her and I, we both love the series and these books in particular. They are probably the best set of books that I've ever read. I hope you enjoyed the story I put together. It was a while ago so I've got to go in and fix it but I though that it was nice even so.


End file.
